The Chosen Two
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: Set a couple of months after 'The Little Ball of Light that Touched My Heart' Harry and Ginny's wedding reception with the speeches from the best man and maids of Please read and review! :)


**This is the second of my wedding fic's. The first was Ron and Hermione's wedding, this is now Ginny and Harry's.**

**I apologize for grammar and everything I am writing this at 5am.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling so therefore don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

The Great hall was buzzing with noise as usual but this time it wasn't just an everyday meal or feast. Today it was filled with wedding guests. The Boy who lived had just wed to the only Weasley daughter (of that generation anyway).  
Hogwarts had been Harry's home since he was eleven. It was where he got away from the Dursley's, found friendships that will last forever and the woman of his dreams.  
Like Harry Ginny had discovered a lot at Hogwarts. Not just in her magical education but she found some amazing friends, a place where she wasn't the youngest being mollycoddled or teased by her family she found acceptance for who she was. She also found Harry the very same she'd fantasize of marrying and having children with as like many girls in the Wizarding world as a child.

Mostly people in the hall were friends and family of the newly weds. All the Weasley's, Bill, Little Victoire, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, 8 week old Molly, George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione. Little Teddy Lupin was there, close friends of Harry's that became more like his family, Neville Longbottom and his fiance Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Both Patil twins, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevey with his girlfriend Gabrielle Delacour, The other members of Dumbledore's Army and surviving members of The Order of the Phoenix.  
Fellow triwizard champion and former worlds best seeker Viktor Krum.  
Ginny's fellow teem mates of the Hollyhead Harpies, Katie Bell, Alison McGregor, Patricia Nott, Helaine Stewart as well as twins Charlotte and Tara Collins. Harry's ex team mates, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Demelza Robbinson each with their own partners/family's.  
Ex and current teachers at the school, Professor's McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Vectra and Sinistra. Madame's Hooch and Pomfrey. All sat there smiling up at the couple.  
Even people you'd never expect to be at Harry Potter's wedding were happily there, Dudley and Petunia Dursley with Dudley's wife and young daughter, Draco, Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy, Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott both with their respected partners. The couple had even agreed two reporters in to photograph the celebrity couple.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?!" Ron's voice amplified over the hall thanks to the sonorous charm. The loud buzzing died down and Ron smiled. "Thanks." He said, his eye's flicking to his younger sister knowing if he screwed this up she'd hex him.

"Well. Ginny is my sister and Harry is now my brother-in-law and has been my best mate since we were 11. If you'd have told me that September the 1st that I'd become brother to the famous boy who lived I'd have told you you'd had a shot too many of firewhiskey. But we made through first year with just concussion and three nights in the hospital wing. Ginny came to school and she was so exited to be going to school with her hero and idol, she'd break something every time Harry was in the room, it was adorable and so funny. We spent years saving the school and trying to tell Harry not to be such a noble git but it never seemed to work. Those that did made it through the war even if it wasn't as many as we'd have liked.  
"Harry. I reckon Sirius and Remus would be proud of you now and so would your parents through everything you've done." Ron took a deep breath, looking over at George who nodded. He'd helped Ron with his best man speech after Ron decided roughly what to say.  
"Gin. I know you were always Fred's favorite and right now he'll be very happy for you...But Harry if you hurt her he will come back to prank your sorry ass. Your my sister and brother, that always had there lives tipped upside down. As I say this I think I not just speak on behalf of our family, friends, and everyone in this room but on behalf of the entire wizarding world and those we lost. We're happy for you and we wish you both happiness in life! To Mr and Mrs Potter!" Ron raised his glass as did everybody else. A tear fell from Ginny's eye's as she grinned up at her brother.  
Ron sat down giving Hermione a quick peck on the lips as she stood up.

"Wow! Looking back now I don't think we've ever done anything normally. Harry we didn't become friends like normal people we had to fight a troll first, we never had a normal quiet year at Hogwarts without trips to the Hospital Wing, Ginny you didn't just chose one maid of honor but two. It's been a crazy 14 years, but looking back now I wouldn't change a moment of it at all. Harry, I've always looked at you like my brother and best friend, through everything. Facing dementors, dragons, giants, centaurs, death eaters and battles. Ridiculously long camping trips (which I am never going on again I might add). You've always been there for me no matter what the situation, and however stupid the argument we had were we always made up again afterwards.  
"Ginny, you were my sister since I was 13 and stayed in the Leaky Cauldron together. When ever me and Ron used to fight you'd always be there to cheer me up and make me feel better, no matter what the situation. You were my beautiful friend that would pick me up, talk to about anything you were the sister I always wished I had. Only better. I could rely on both of you for anything and it was amazing. Like Ron said everybody is and would be so proud of you and we're all imensly happy for you. So could you all raise your glasses to the happy couple!" Hermione rose her glass. Everybody following her lead then she sat down as Luna (Ginny's other maid of honor) stood up.

"Hello everyone. The first time I met Ginny she told me all about how she loved Harry Potter I used to just think it was the Nargles that had made her brain go funny but no she actually meant it and knew what she was talking about when she said she would marry the chosen boy who lived!  
"Harry the year I met you was amazing. It was the year that people started to accept me all thanks to you," She smiled over at Dumbledore's Army. "You helped us all make the right choices and showed that you were the chosen one! I guess in a way that makes Ginny the chosen one also because, Harry chose Ginny so she's the Chosen one's, chosen one!  
"But Ron's right, they would all be proud of you both for how far you've come and they would just be sad they didn't get to live through it with you. So I'd like everyone to raise there glasses to my first friend and first date. The Chosen Ones!" Luna said. Her voice not as dreamy as it was when she was in school but dreamy none the less.

Everyone raised there glasses chanting "The Chosen Ones!" drinking to the happy newly weds whose family's were looking down on them proudly yet sadly just as Luna had said.

* * *

**I know it's not great but here it is! **

**I'm thinking of doing these as a series now. **

**Ron/Hermione Weasley**

**Harry/Ginny Potter**

**Neville/Luna Longbottom**

**George/Angelina Weasley**

**James/Lily Potter**

**Frank/Alice Longbottom**

**But let me know what you think. Also if you want me to do a series feel free to suggest other pairing (They don't have to be canon) but I might not be able to do all of them but I shall try. Also let me know who you want to be best man and maid of honor! **

***Mock salutes*  
****_Tori Luna Lily Tonks :)_**


End file.
